Sonic the Hedgehog (The Universe)
For detailed information about the series, Visit the Sonic News Network. Summary Sonic the Hedgehog is a video game franchise created and owned by Sega. The franchise centers on a series of speed-based platform games, but several are spin-offs in different genres. The protagonist of the series is an anthropomorphic blue hedgehog named Sonic, whose peaceful life is often interrupted by the series's main antagonist, Doctor Eggman. Typically, Sonic—usually along with some of his friends, such as Tails, Amy, and Knuckles—must stop Eggman and foil any plans of world domination. The first game in the series, published in 1991, was conceived by Sega's Sonic Team division after Sega requested a mascot character; the title was a success and spawned sequels, and transformed Sega into a leading video game company during the 16-bit era in the early to mid-1990s. The Sonic Universe has a very rich history. The main character is Sonic the Hedgehog and his usual adventure is stopping Doctor Eggman from taking over the world up to the universe. It also has a very, very large cast, with some characters getting more focus than others. Overall, Sonic is a popular universe. In fact, the universe's history is very expandable to a point of having a rather spontaneous continuity. For this reason, we have divided the Sonic Universe timeline into multiple "eras". Power of the Verse The Sonicverse's power has a very wide range, ranging from Small Country level to Multi-Continent level for the characters depending on the "era", with many of the Super forms and final bosses being at least Large Planet level. In addition, it has several Universal+ to Low Multiversal threats in the forms of Alf-Layla-wa-Layla, Time Eater, Egg Salamander, and Egg Wizard with the Power of the Stars, plus the Multiversal Solaris in game canon, which have great destructive powers and hax. Here are the explanations about the feats, powerscaling and stats of all the characters of the verse. This verse also has many hax powers within it, such as Sonic and Shadow using an ability called Chaos Control which can be used to freeze time or teleport, every skilled Chaos Emerald user like Blaze being able to seal away opponents like Iblis, Emerl and Metal Sonic being able to copy an opponent's abilities, Time Eater being able to slow down or travel through time and Alf Layla wa-Layla and Darkspine Sonic are capable of reality warping. Color Powers (which most characters can use) can grant intangibility, gravity manipulation, and absorption. The verse also has a powerful level of technology capable of Planet level to Multi-Solar System level busting destruction. However, their Sonic Boom counterparts are much weaker, being Town level. Supporters/Opponents/Neutral Supporters *VioletVoid100 *Hst master *Nedge1000 *Matthew Schroeder *Omniwhatever *Rocks75 *Tao Pai Pai *Minecraftlover67 *Forksnipe315 *RyanBurns *KoichiSamakibara *itsyoboii *Unclechairman *MarvelFanatic119 *Darkness552 *Sheoth *TISSG7Redgrave *SuperKamiNappa *Cropfist *SaiyanSage *Elione-Arisu *Tailsman67 *Darkanine *Ryukama *Sera Loveheart *Paleomario66 *Adamjensen2030 *ChuChuLove *Raian230 *Dark649 *Avatarrwbyfan1 *DiceyTheDie *CrimsonStarFallen *Maverick Zero X *DemonGodMitchAubin *ShadowWarrior1999 *Starter Pack *Sans2345 Opponents Neutral *Professor Voodoo *Kirbyelmejor *Serpent of the Internet 97 *The real cal howard *Mariogoods *DarkDragonMedeus *TheMasculineMineta Characters *Classic Sonic *Egg Pawn *Egg Fighter *Moto Bug *Buzz Bomber *Grounder *Grounder (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) *Scratch *Master Emerald *Bean the Dynamite *Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic X) *Chaos Gamma *Marine the Raccoon *Jet the Hawk *Wave the Swallow *Storm the Albatross *Metal Sonic 3.0 *Dr. Eggman Nega *Egg Salamander *Ifrit *Sir Lancelot *Merlina *Chip *Mother Wisp *Zazz *Zomom *Zeena *Zor *Master Zik *Tails (Sonic Boom) *Amy Rose (Sonic Boom) *Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic Boom) *Lyric *Death Egg Robot (Sonic Forces) *Sonic the Hedgehog (IDW) *Shadow the Hedgehog (IDW) *Metal Sonic (IDW) *Blaze the Cat (IDW) *Rough *Tangle the Lemur *Tumble *Whisper the Wolf Weapons Civilization *Eggman Empire *Black Arms Other *Item Box Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Verses Category:Games Category:Sega